


The year after (everyone is still suffering)

by kuroo_says_meow



Series: The aftermath [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath, College AU, Dateko, Everyone is suffering, Fukurodani - Freeform, Gay, Johzenji, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Nohebi, Shiratorizawa, Thicc Thighs, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, after one year, aoba johsai, bara arms, but i'll make sure that there will be, half actual fanfic, half chatfic, oikawa will always be a trash, projects everywhere, remember that - Freeform, somehow platonic sexual tensions, still haven't decided the relationships, the author has existential crisis, uni - Freeform, ushijima is daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroo_says_meow/pseuds/kuroo_says_meow
Summary: A year after everyone's debut, the third years finally graduated and went to their own chosen universities, much to the team's dismay. The previous second years were now the ultimate senpais, and the once first years are now senpais to the new babies of the team. And despite all this, the fact that everyone is still gay hasn't changed in the slightest.Let's see how well they are doing right now, yeah?





	1. Hello college

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey heyyy!! So you want Haikyuu? Have a taste!! I hope you like it, and I look forward on you reading this.   
> Oh and just a heads up, there will be a lot of (somehow platonic) sexual tension here. But please be informed that I will be focusing more on the college bitches, alright?

This was not what Ennoshita was expecting.

 

Not in the slightest.

 

The new captain of Karasuno gawked at the five new application forms for their volleyball club. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was completely overwhelmed with the fact that there are new members willing to sign up instantly. As much as he wanted to consult Daichi for some tips, he can't. He's the team captain now and he can't have himself spazzing out in front of the new members. He was quite delighted actually, he was happy with the fact that there are eager people to join the club. 

 

"Chikara!!" Nishinoya hollered as he ran inside the court, hugging the new captain from behind. Ennoshita looked over his shoulder and smiled a little at the libero. He was happy to see his energetic teammate once more. The now third year libero grew a few centimeters from last year, and that small bleached tuft of hair went a little longer. "So whatcha looking at?" Nishinoya asked, trying to get a glimpse of the papers he had in his hand. 

 

"Oh, this? These are the applications for the new members," Ennoshita chuckled and handed the papers to Nishinoya. The latter accepted it and his eyes scanned the forms, making a few skeptic expressions as well. And then Nishinoya handed the applications back to the captain and patted his back roughly, sending him forward a little.

 

"They seem alright! I look forward to play with these first years!" The guardian deity flashed Ennoshita a grin and proceeded to run to the storage room to help the first years set up the net for their practice. Ennoshita suppressed the urge to ring Daichi's number. He doesn't know what to do. Does he need to interview them or does he just accept them? Does he even need to reject someone?! If so, then how does he do it without hurting their feelings?!

 

Meanwhile, Hinata and Kageyama were both pushing the carts filled with volleyballs. "Hey Kageyama," Hinata suddenly piped in, receiving a grunt from Kageyama, telling him to go ahead with his sentence. "Do you think the first years will be a good addition to the team?" He asked and finally came to a halt. Kageyama stopped in his tracks before turning to Hinata and nodding a little.

 

"Yeah, I think so." Kageyama smirked. 

 

Hinata shivered. Somehow, he can never get comfortable with Kageyama's smirks, grins, and of course, his smiles. It's better if the latter just kept his usual resting bitch face. 

 

"Ah, good morning Tsukishima, Yamaguchi." The freak duo turned to the doors of the court and saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, putting on their shoes and adjusting them for their own comfort. Hinata's eyes shone, Yamaguchi sure has grown a few centimeters, and he was downright envious of him. How come he only grew five millimeters over the vacation? He was completely disheartened with the truth.

 

The salty second year pursed his lips as he made eye contact with the freak duo of the team. "Ah. They're still here." He said with a snarky tone and Yamaguchi only snickered beside him.

 

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?" The duo screeched, glaring daggers at Tsukishima, who only kept silent with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

 

Ennoshita facepalmed. It's just the first day and his teammates are already on each others throats. And of course, one had to make it worse once Tanaka and Nishinoya entered the picture. Beside him, Narita and Kinoshita merely patted his back in sympathy, telling him to chin up and at least make sure to look a little fresh for the first years when they arrive. 

 

Just then, he felt the phone inside his pocket vibrate a little. Ennoshita fished his phone out and swiped the screen to the right and typed in his password. He just got a new phone recently as a reward for making it to the top achievers in his class. But that aside, he tapped on his messaging app and squinted a little at the screen as he read the text message just now.

 

 

 

 

> **From: Daichi-san**
> 
> **To: Me**
> 
> Hey Ennoshita! How are you doing? Are you enjoying your new position as the captain? And how are the others?
> 
> _[Sent on 07:12 AM]_

 

 

Ennoshita only sighed at the text message. He could practically  _see_ Daichi's smirking face when he read the message. He gazed at his teammates once more, they seem to be doing just fine. Well, if the term ' _just fine_ ' means all of them screaming and arguing, then yes, they are indeed doing just fine. Ennoshita pursed his lips as soon as he thought of how to reply to the ex-captain of the team.

 

 

 

 

> **From: Me**
> 
> **To: Daichi-san**
> 
> Good morning Daichi-san. I'm doing quite fine, and what I feel about being the new captain is quite questionable. And the team is doing fine, we really miss you guys though.
> 
> _[Sent on 07:15 AM]_

 

 

He reread the message he sent once more and turned his phone off and jogged his way to his teammates to at least make an attempt to calm them all down. "Hey! Stop fighting each other! Tanaka, Nishinoya, you guys need to tone it down." He yelled and in an instant everyone snapped their heads to the new captain and the argument was now long forgotten. 

 

Instead, Tanaka smirked and slithered towards Ennoshita and poked his cheek. "Oh? The captain is finally taking an initiative to act like one..." He teased.

 

Ennoshita elbowed the new ace in the rib and sent him a disapproving look. "Like you're the one to talk. You're the vice-captain and you barely act like one." He retorted. A series of  _ooohhs_ resonated inside the court and Tanaka feigned a hurt look. 

 

"Ennoshita, how could you? I am the definition of a vice-captain! I-" 

 

"Sorry we're late!" All heads turn to the door and looked at the five teenagers, panting a little as they stood still on the entrance of the court. Ennoshita flashed them a warm smile, the first years have finally arrived. Ennoshita turned to the members of the club and like a captain, he commanded them to line up properly to introduce themselves. His aura was brimming with confidence, and the second years could've sworn they saw Daichi for a moment. 

 

Truly, Ennoshita was ready to be the captain of the team. 

 

~*~

 

Daichi looked at the huge gates before him, standing tall and proud. Beyond those gates is his new university. A huge campus that contained many buildings for all the college students with different courses. He puffed out a breath and clutched his messenger bag and the suitcase's handle beside him and entered the school with a smaller entrance, no way in hell was he going through those huge gates. He nodded at the security guard as a greeting and zipped his bag close after getting it checked to the guard. Daichi approved of the university instantly, they value security in this place highly. 

 

He wished that he could say the same to his best friends' university as well. Unfortunately for him, Sugawara, Asahi, and Kiyoko, the four of them separated ways once they stepped foot into their college year. Asahi went to a university somewhere in Kyoto, while Suga and Kiyoko are also in Tokyo, but just not in the same university. He was glad that cellphones were invented already, or else he won't be able to bear the burden of being alone. 

 

Daichi looked at his wrist watch for a moment and checked the time. Just a few more minutes before seven. He exhaled another breath and ran to the building that he was assigned to. Since his house is far from Tokyo, it was only necessary for him to get a dormitory. He was quite nervous, because getting a dorm would mean that he would have a roommate. It wasn't that he hated the idea of having one, but he was once told by his cousin that having a roommate is like a lottery. If you get the perfect, humble, and clean one, then you're in luck; but if you get otherwise... well, let's just say that it won't be the best experience. 

 

As soon as he found his building, he gave out another sigh. He wished he would get the best roommate of all, he already sent his prayers to the gods above. And then a thought suddenly slapped him the face. 

 

"I wonder how everyone is doing right now..." Daichi muttered and whipped out his phone and unlocked it, pressing the messaging app and sent a message to Sugawara, Asahi, Kiyoko, and of course, Ennoshita. He wondered how Ennoshita is handling the team right now. He wished he was still there to at least see how the freak duo, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima are doing now, and he wished he was still there to at least see the new recruits of the team. Daichi stopped musing as soon as he received a text message from Ennoshita.

 

 

 

 

> **From: Ennoshita**
> 
> **To: Me**
> 
> Good morning Daichi-san. I'm doing quite fine, and what I feel about being the new captain is quite questionable. And the team is doing fine, we really miss you guys though.
> 
> _[Sent on 07:15 AM]_

 

 

Daichi smiled warmly at the text message. At least the team was alright. Daichi was about to type in a reply when he finally realized that he should be on his way to his dorm now. The ex-captain pocketed his phone before dashing off to the dormitory and asking the lady by the counter for his room number. The lady gladly gave him the three-digit number and told him the directions to his room. 

 

As Daichi approached the room, he took a deep breath and his hand made its way to the door knob. He sucked in his breath as soon as he remembered when the lady by the counter already told him that his roommate arrived earlier than him but he wasn't there at the moment since he helped his friend move some stuff as well to his friend's dormitory. In result, the guy left the keys to the lady and told her to give it to his soon roommate - which is Daichi - instead once he arrived and he still wasn't there. 

 

Daichi inserted the key and turned the knob and pushed the door open and he gawked at the huge space. It was basically like an apartment. Well, it  _is_ an apartment, but he was still surprised. He didn't know that dorms in Tokyo are actually that huge. He turned his head left to right, analyzing the whole space and continued to gawk at it. He then proceeded to walk to the small living room and connected to it was the kitchen. And then he went to the three doors and opened them. The first door he opened was a small bathroom, it was tiled and completely clean, and beyond the next door was an empty room. He pursed his lips and nodded a little at the simplicity of the style. Just the way he likes it.

 

He lastly opened the door next to the empty room and hummed as soon as he saw the room filled with unopened boxes already. "So this is the room my roommate chose? Alright then," He mused and closed the door, deciding to be a good roommate and not snoop around his stuff. He pulled his suitcase along with him and entered the previous room, plopping down on the bed and sighing in exasperation. His first day of class lands on Wednesday, which gives him enough time to unpack and arrange his things in his room for a moment. 

 

Just then, he felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket, his eyes glazed over the screen, reading the name that texted him.

 

Ah, it was Sugawara.

 

 

 

 

> **From: Suga**
> 
> **To: Me**
> 
> Heya Daichi!! Good morning! And I'm doing well, my classes start tomorrow in the afternoon =~= I'm so unlucky!! Slr btw.
> 
> _[Sent on 07:42 AM]_

 

 

Daichi only chuckled at his best friend's complaint. He quickly typed in a reply.

 

 

 

 

> **From: Me**
> 
> **To: Suga**
> 
> Hahahaha my classes will start on Wednesday. And who's your roommate?
> 
> _[Sent on 07:43 AM]_
> 
>  
> 
> **From: Suga**
> 
> **To: Me**
> 
> Luckyyyyy! And I don't know yet. I'm going to kill myself if my roommates are horrible. How about you? Do you know yours already?
> 
> _[Sent on 07:45 AM]_
> 
>  
> 
> **From: Me**
> 
> **To: Suga**
> 
> Nope. But the lady by the lobby did say that he already arrived, he just left to help his friend move to their own dorm. 
> 
> _[Sent on 07:47 AM]_
> 
>  
> 
> **From: Suga**
> 
> **To: Me**
> 
> Ohhhh, I'm praying for you to have the best roommate ever!!
> 
> _[Sent on 07:48 AM]_
> 
>  
> 
> **From: Me**
> 
> **To: Suga**
> 
> I'll pray for yours too. 
> 
> _[Sent on 07:49 AM]_
> 
>  
> 
> **From: Suga**
> 
> **To:** **Me**
> 
> Thank youuu. Oops, gtg I think my roommates are already here. I'll talk to you later Daichi.
> 
> _[Sent on 07:51 AM]_

 

 

Daichi sent a reply of affirmation to his best friend before putting his phone down on his stomach. He wondered if Suga will be alright with his new roommate, he also wondered how well Asahi and Kiyoko are doing. He wondered how well the rest of his fellow captains are doing, he wondered if his kouhais were still alive and keeping the new members in check. Daichi's train of thoughts shattered the moment he felt his stomach growl. 

 

"I might as well go get food while my roommate is gone," Daichi hummed and stood up from his bed, grabbing his phone and wallet with him and walking out of their apartment. 

 

~*~

 

Sugawara let out a small sigh and placed a piece of printed paper on the coffee table. His schedule is the worst. And he literally just arrived inside his dorm three hours ago. Yes, he arrived by four in the morning just so that he could finally unpack and unwind for the rest of the day or maybe even tour around the whole campus. He was too busy unpacking that he didn't even notice that someone sent him a message, he only noticed it the moment he decided to take a break from unpacking and looked at his phone. 

 

To say the least, he was quite happy that Daichi was there to greet him a good morning. 

 

 

 

 

> **From: Thigh lord**
> 
> **To: Me**
> 
> Good morning Suga, I just arrived at the campus! How have you been by the way?
> 
> _[Sent on 07:13 AM]_

 

 

Suga didn't waste any second as he instantly replied to the ex-captain of his team. It wasn't long before Daichi finally responded to him and they continued on with their conversation. He was envious of Daichi's glorious schedule. Here he is, dreading because of his early schedule. He's actually nervous to be honest, he doesn't know what to do now that he's in the university. They exchanged text messages for a few more minutes before finally hearing someone knock on his door. Sugawara sent a farewell message to his friend and received a brief reply of ' _Alright._ ' before getting out of his bed and running to the door.

 

He took a deep breath and opened it slowly, and as soon as his eyes met a familiar face, he almost wanted to slam the door close into his new roommate's face. But he froze and was rendered speechless. 

 

" _Ah... refreshing-kun, how lovely to have you as my roommate~_ " 

 

The same brown locks that were carefully styled, same pair of brown eyes that would darken whenever he would analyze something, and that same annoying expression on his face. Sugawara couldn't believe that one of his roommates is this... this horrid trash. 

 

A specimen called Oikawa Tooru.

 

"Be nice Oikawa, you're going to scare your roommate," A much lower voice piped in behind Oikawa. Sugawara raised his head a little and saw the previous ace of Aoba Johsai, he remembered Oikawa calling him 'Iwa-chan'. Sugawara stepped aside and had let Oikawa and  _Iwa-chan_ inside the huge dorm, or more like an apartment since it has four bedrooms, a small bathroom, and a living room connected to a small kitchen. 

 

"So where's my room refreshing-kun?" Oikawa hummed and looked around, smiling cheekily as usual. 

 

Sugawara walked next to them and pointed to the door on the very right, "Uh, this is my room, so you can just pick from the other three rooms if you want," He said and the other one only continued to hum before claiming the room right next to his own room. 

 

"So you guys are really having four people in one dorm, huh? This space must cost a lot," Iwaizumi remarked as he looked around the place before placing the boxes that he carried down on the floor. Oikawa thanked him for helping and the ex-ace only waved him off, telling him that it was alright. Sugawara didn't need to tour Oikawa around the house since he had already seen everything the moment he walked inside the space. Sugawara sighed in exasperation, he only hoped that remaining two will be someone who won't cause him a back pain. 

 

He needs to talk to Daichi about this. 

 

After roughly an hour, Iwaizumi left right before giving Sugawara a few notes on how to  _tolerate_ the alien believer inside their whole college years. And of course, he gave Sugawara his phone number in case " _Shittykawa does something dumb that will make you uncomfortable_ ," Sugawara was grateful for his concern. Then he nodded at Oikawa and told him to take care of his roommates before actually leaving. 

 

"So, refreshing-kun, when do you think our other roommates will arrive?" Oikawa asked from the couch, holding a marked book. 

 

Sugawara shrugged. "I honestly don't know," He confessed, "Um, would you like some tea?" He offered kindly. Might as well show his roommate some hospitality. 

 

"Mm... I'm more of a coffee person actually," Oikawa mused. 

 

"I'll make you one then," Sugawara says before walking to the kitchen and brewing some coffee.

 

Sugawara sighed.  _He really needs to talk to Daichi about this new roommate situation._

 


	2. Oikawa's connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi finally met his roommate. 
> 
> Sugawara is suffering.
> 
> Oikawa is as salty as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Aight, enjoy this shit chapter. Took me a few days to finally finish this one, lol.

Iwaizumi saved Sugawara's name into his contacts as soon as they both exchanged numbers. He wanted to make sure that both Suga and Oikawa will make it through their whole college life since it'll be a one hell of a ride for the both of them and their new roommates. He gave Oikawa one last warning and reminded Sugawara to at least call him whenever Oikawa does something unexpected and uncomfortable before leaving.

 

The man had shut the door behind him gently and walked away from the room. Surely Oikawa wouldn't be that dumb to do something that will leave a bad impression on his roommates. He was genuinely worried for his childhood friend, all their life, Oikawa only stuck to him and only him. Sure, that might sound clingy, but so was he. The moment they met, something just clicked and then they're inseparable. Until now, of course.

 

"He better not do something ridiculous," Iwaizumi grumbled before stuffing his hands to his pockets and walking with a much faster pace. He figured that his roommate must already be there since it took almost three hours to get all of Oikawa's stuff. He was sure that the boxes they brought to his apartment were just his clothes and only maybe a few of his books.

 

Iwaizumi shook his head a little and decided not to stress himself over his childhood best friend's antics. He focused back to his future roommate. He had wished already for his roommate to be someone decent and someone who can clean up after himself. Someone who can take care of himself and the space of course, Iwaizumi was sure that if it was Oikawa, he could handle everything just fine. After all, dealing with his childhood best friend have always been his wageless job 24/7. His thoughts were cut off the moment he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket.

 

He swiftly whipped his phone out and looked at the caller ID and sighed. Reluctantly, he answered the call.

 

" _Hey sweetheart_ ," A voice cooed from the phone.

 

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Unless it's important, never call me."

 

" _How cold! I was just calling to check on you and Oiks. How are you both doing?_ "

 

"He's doing fine. I'm on my way back to my university, how are you and Mattsun?"

 

" _Ah, so you both did end up on different universities. How nice. And we're doing fine_ ,"

 

Iwaizumi dodged a few people who were about to run into him swiftly and continued to sigh only. "So why did you call me?"

 

" _Like I said, just checking up on you guys. Is that illegal now?_ " Hanamaki cackled on the other end of the phone.

 

"No, for real, what is it?"

 

" _Well, I'm just wondering if Oikawa will be really fine._ "

 

Iwaizumi let out a small chuckle, "Why do you sound like you don't trust Oikawa alone at all? He's all grown up, he can take care of himself," He smiled a little. "Have a little faith Makki."

 

" _I know that Iwaizumi, but I meant like, the whole thing about overworking himself. Do you think his new roommates can coax him into at least stop pushing his ass to the limits?_ "

 

"That's actually one of the things I was worried about. But I'm sure he'll do just fine."

 

" _Are his roommates decent?_ "

 

"Yeah. Do you remember the guy from Karasuno? The one with the grey hair?"

 

" _Oh? You mean the angel dude? Haha, yeah, Oikawa calls him Mr. refreshing right?_ "

 

"Yeah. He's Oikawa's roommate. I can't say the same for the other two though, they haven't arrived yet. But don't worry, I'll make sure to at least check up on him as much as possible. You sit your pretty ass there in Kyoto and continue making out with Mattsun. I got this." Iwaizumi felt his lips curl up a little at the sound of Hanamaki's boisterous laughter.

 

" _Alright, alright fine. I have to go and do what you want, see ya later Iwa._ "

 

"Bye," Iwaizumi ended the call with one swipe of his finger to the left. He sighed and pocketed his phone before walking bristly and finally making it out of the rather large campus of his best friend's university. His own university wasn't that small either, it was almost the same as the university standing before him, but he could confirm to himself that this contained more buildings somewhere behind all that massive structures.

 

The ex-ace of Seijoh took one last glance at the campus before finally leaving to go to his own.

 

It didn't take long before he finally arrived in front of his building. He entered and greeted the receptionist that he managed to be acquainted with earlier. The lady by the counter smiled at him and greeted him. "Iwaizumi-san, right? Your roommate arrived an hour ago. He already took the keys that you left with me." She informed politely and Iwaizumi nodded in gratitude before taking off to meet his new roommate.

 

He stood before the door that had his room number imprinted on it. His hands went all clammy and he was no doubt, nervous. What can he say? It was truly nerve wracking to know who his roommate will be and what kind of roommate they will be. Iwaizumi took a deep breath before finally knocking on the door firmly; three firm and solid knocks. It took a while, and it was enough for Iwaizumi to be given anxious thoughts. He panicked. Was the knock too formal? Was it too loud? Or was it too soft? Oh god, he didn't know.

 

Fortunately, all of his thoughts were washed away the moment the door opened. Iwaizumi's eyes widened at the sight of a familiar face.

 

"Karasuno's captain...?"

 

~*~

 

Daichi finally arrived from the nearby restaurant with plastic bags in hand. He just finished buying his food to satisfy his growling stomach. He had originally planned to eat at the restaurant, but he figured that his roommate might arrive at any moment, so he just ordered a take out to get back home quickly before his roommate could even arrive. And of course, he bought his new roommate a food as well, to at least show a good impression. It would be a bit awkward if he was eating and his roommate suddenly arrived with a growling stomach.

 

He looked around the dining room and kitchen for a moment. He planned on doing a small shopping by tomorrow to at least fill in some missing things inside the room like utensils, cooking supplies, ingredients and whatnot. He already made a list inside his head and he planned on listing them out later.

 

The man sighed a little, he was a little thankful for the training his parents gave him. And by training, he meant having his parents let him help out with the chores and everything that included taking care of the house. If it wasn't for them, he would've ended up useless and incapable of doing things by himself. He only wished his future roommate was the same.

 

"Should I call Asahi?" Daichi mused a little and glanced at his phone before shrugging and grabbing it, dialing Asahi's number. The glass hearted ex-ace hadn't responded to him, and it got Daichi worried. He wondered if Asahi was still alive. Well, he'll never know if he doesn't check on Asahi himself. He put the phone on speaker and waited for a few more rings before Asahi finally picked his phone up.

 

"Oi Asahi, glad to know that you're still alive," Daichi chuckled as he placed a spoonful of rice in his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed before adding, "Why haven't you answered your phone? I sent you a text an hour ago."

 

Daichi could hear a few muffled sounds on the background and raised an eyebrow. " _D-Daichi?_ "

 

"Why haven't you answered my text?" Daichi asked.

 

" _Ah... I kind of... l-lost my phone inside my room, I only found it when I heard it ring, thank you for calling_." Asahi chuckled nervously.

 

"You lost your phone inside your room? Geez, how irresponsible can you get?" Daichi teased and instantly got the expected stammering protests from Asahi.

 

" _I-I was just busy unpacking! My class will start tomorrow in the morning, so I have to rush!_ "

 

"Ha, you and Suga are so unlucky! My classes start on Wednesday," Daichi boasted with a grin on his face. He could almost hear Asahi's soft and meek complaint on the other end of the line. "Anyway, who's your roommate?"

 

He heard Asahi chuckle a little. " _It's quite ironic, really._ "

 

"Ironic? How?"

 

" _My roommate is the ex-captain of Dateko, Moniwa-san_ ,"

 

Daichi's breath hitched a little, he was shocked with the news that was brought to him. Then he laughed a little. "Ironic indeed. So how is he?"

 

" _H-He's really nice and he's not with me right now. He's getting for ready for his afternoon classes later_." Asahi answered meekly.

 

Daichi could only sigh at the unfortunate schedule of Moniwa-san. Well, there's nothing he could do about it now, except for wishing him luck "I see, send him my regards. Tell him to-" Three solid knocks interrupted Daichi.

 

" _Who was that?_ " He heard Asahi ask on the phone. Daichi plopped the plastic spoon and fork on the container.

 

"I think it's my roommate. Hang on, Asahi, I'll talk to you later, bye." And with that, Daichi ended the call. He stood up from the chair and went over the sink and washed his hands, wiping them on the side of his dark pants to dry them a little before rushing to the door. He stopped and fixed himself up to make himself look presentable and took a deep breath before turning the doorknob and opening the door.

 

The ex-captain of Karasuno looked up and his eyes were met by a familiar pair of olive green ones. "Karasuno's captain...?" Were the first words he heard from his roommate.

 

And silence engulfed them with its warm embrace. It was hella awkward to say the least, since none of them uttered another word after Iwaizumi's rather stiff greeting. But Daichi couldn't take this torturous silence any longer and flashed Iwaizumi a small smile. "Ah... you must be my roommate," He initiated the conversation.

 

Iwaizumi snapped out of his small trance and nodded stiffly. "Yeah. You're Sawamura, right? Karasuno's captain?" Iwaizumi gave out a smile of his own, sticking his hand out for Daichi to shake. Daichi opened the door fully and shook Iwaizumi's hand and nodded in acknowledgement.

 

"Uh, let's go inside." Daichi invited and pried his hand from Seijoh's ex-ace, stepping aside afterwards to let Iwaizumi inside their now shared space.

 

"So have you unpacked yet?" Iwaizumi turned to Daichi, placing his hands on his hips as he looked around the space.

 

Daichi only shook his head, "I haven't yet. But I've got plenty of time to do that." He waved his hand in dismissal. "By the way, I bought you some food. I stopped by at a restaurant earlier and ordered a take out, I was kinda hungry when I got here." He smiled sheepishly.

 

Iwaizumi glanced at the half-eaten meal on the coffee table and chuckled a little. "I see. So I interrupted your brunch then?" He asked.

 

Daichi waved his hand, shaking his head a little, "Nah, I was just getting started. Care to join me?" He asked with a smile.

 

Iwaizumi shrugged in response. "You sure it won't bother you?"

 

"Oh, not at all. I actually prefer some company whenever I eat," Daichi admitted, chuckling afterwards. Iwaizumi nodded before taking a seat on the other chair on the coffee table with Daichi following behind. Daichi grabbed another food container and laid it out before Iwaizumi. "Alright, eat up." He smiled.

 

As they ate, silence fell upon them once more. Iwaizumi hummed in satisfaction after taking a bite out of a pork steak, it was delicious in his opinion. He actually couldn't believe that he was already getting all cozy around Daichi, and to think that he was a former rival as well. Well, it's not like Iwaizumi can do anything about fate; especially with Oikawa meeting Sugawara and now him meeting the guy who guided the team who defeated them and made it to the nationals.

 

Daichi decided to break the silence. "So, um, what's your course?"

 

"Psychology. How about yours?" Iwaizumi looked up from his food.

 

"Accountancy." Daichi answered briefly.

 

Iwaizumi hummed once more, "That's a nice choice. Although you'll need pure dedication and concentration if you're going to take up accountancy." He remarked and he could see Daichi nodding in agreement from the corner of his eyes. Then he remembed Oikawa and Sugawara. "So, did Sugawara-san tell you his roommate yet?" He blurted out.

 

Daichi was surprised for a moment, wondering how Iwaizumi knew his friend. But instead of answering the ex-ace's question with another question, he merely shook his head. "No, not yet."

 

"Well, his roommate is Oikawa." Daichi almost choked on his own food at the sudden information. He never knew that his new roommate could be so blunt and straightforward. But then again, there was never a reason to beat around the bush in the first place.

 

"Really? Ah, well, he'll tell me sooner or later." Daichi laughed silently and resumed eating.

 

What a wonderful Monday it is.

 

=*=

 

Suga is going to suffer.

 

At least that's what Sugawara thought when he tried to guess what God's plan was for him. Oh, what had he done to deserve this absurd and completely horrific treatment? He didn't do anything bad except for sneaking pictures of Daichi's thighs. Was that so wrong that he had to be severely punished? He doesn't even want to know the answer to that.

 

"So, Sugawara-kun, you know these guys?" Oikawa asked from the other end of the couch, his eyes never leaving the book that he was sitting prettily on his lap as he continued to read. Sugawara stiffened at the question, he nodded a little and continued to read the course syllabus of his first semester. He wasn't too keen on the sudden load of his subjects for his first semester, but he has to do what he has to do.

 

The door somewhere near the end of the hallway opened and Sugawara looked over his shoulder. Again, he turned his head back and sighed in exasperation. He doesn't want to deal with this right now. Just then, both of them felt the weight of the couch shift a little.

 

"What do we have here?" The third person purred, his eyes glazing over Sugawara and Oikawa.

 

"Kuroo-san," Sugawara smiled a little, in attempt to show his roommate that he's welcome, "How was your trip?" He asked softly as he placed the course syllabus on the small center table, diverting his attention to the ex-captain of Nekoma.

 

Kuroo stretched his limbs for a minute and a yawn escaped from his lips, "Oh, it's just fine. You should ask Bokuto, he was really sick from the train ride," He cackled then turned his head to Oikawa. "What about you Oikawa-san? How was your trip?" He asked, a tone of mockery and mischief coating his words. He is indeed the master of provocation, but of course, Oikawa won't give Kuroo the satisfaction.

 

"Quite well actually." Oikawa smiled at the scheeming captain. Sugawara only looked to the other side, asking the gods why he had to room with three obnoxious ex-captains.

 

Sensing the tension, Sugawara stood up abruptly, catching Oikawa and Kuroo's attention. He looked at them and smiled a little, "I'm going ahead to my room. I hope that you both get along at least. After all, we'll be spending the rest of our college years here together." And with that, he left, closing the door of his room softly after entering.

 

Kuroo sighed and slid on the other end of the couch where Sugawara previously sat. He propped his elbow on the armrest and rested his chin on top of his knuckles. Chuckling, he gave Oikawa a side glance. "It's finally nice to meet great ace setter." He started.

 

Oikawa marked his book before closing it and placing it on the center table. "And I, you." He crossed his arms, giving Kuroo a pointed look. "Who would've thought I'd bump into you."

 

"Oh come on, Oiks. You act as if we're strangers bro, now come give me a hug." Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows, spreading his arms, waiting for Oikawa to jump into his arms and just relax. However, the opposite happened, Oikawa huffed and stood up, moving to the kitchen to get some water. Kuroo whined at the setter's cold treatment but decided to just let him be. 

 

Just then, he heard another door open from the very right and smirked as soon as an owl stumbled out of the room. Bokuto held his head and stopped for a moment, his legs shaking a little. He continued to walk to the couch and collapsed half of his body on the couch. He groaned and Kuroo only patted his head. 

 

"How are you feeling bro?"

 

"Awful bro, my head is spinning and my stomach wants to kill itself," Bokuto grunted and turned his head to the side. He raised an eyebrow, "Where are Oikawa and Suga?" He asked. 

 

Oikawa then emerged from the kitchen with a glass of water. "Right here. And Kuroo scared off Sugawara-kun," He grumbled and walked to the duo, only to pick up his book and march to his own room, slamming the door shut. Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other and laughed, never did they expect this rather cold treatment from the pretty boy, but they had to guess that it rooted from the group chat that they were all involved in. 

 

"Aw bro, is the chat still alive?" Bokuto perked up as he asked. 

 

Kuroo only shrugged and got his phone out, scrolling through a bunch of chat names and finally finding the group chat named  _daichis thighs are sugoi_ buried beneath all those messages. He cackled and showed Bokuto the somehow abandoned group chat. The owl perked up and grinned widely, as if planning some kind of mischief as well. 

 

"Bro, are we-"

 

"No... not now at least," Kuroo interrupted, knowing what Bokuto was talking about already. "Let's wait until Oikawa warms up to us for the second time."

 

"But Oikawa was always warm to me though."

 

Kuroo took an imaginary stab in the back. "I know... and it hurts." He smiled in defeat. 

 

=*=

 

Meanwhile, Sugawara reached for his phone right after placing his syllabus on his nightstand. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Who would've thought that he would be rooming with those three idiots? On the bright side, he was happy that he somehow already met his roommates. He was glad that he met Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa before they even set foot on college. 

 

But, that doesn't change the awkwardness lingering around them. Or at least, only when it comes to Suga. He pursed his lips as he unlocked his phone, pressing on Daichi's contact. He took a deep breath and immediately exhaled and pressed the call button. 

 

He brought it up to his ear and waited for a few more rings until Daichi finally answered,  _"Hello?_ " Sugawara brightened up. 

 

"Heya Daichi! So, have you met your new roommate yet?" Sugawara beamed. 

 

" _Ah, yes. He's actually eating with me right now_ ," Daichi responded. 

 

Sugawara smiled softly, "So who's the lucky one?"

 

" _Me obviously._ " Daichi snorted. " _Iwaizumi-san is my roommate_." He confidently informed. 

 

Sugawara's jaw went slack. " _You too?! Wait, isn't he Seijoh's ace?_ " He asked. 

 

" _Well, yeah. Oh and I heard that Oikawa is your roommate,_ " Daichi chuckled. " _Oh! Iwaizumi-san also told me to tell you to give him a call if Oikawa causes you trouble_." He reminded.

 

"Ah... of course."

 

" _Are your other roommates there yet?_ " Sugawara felt his eyebrow twitch as he thought of his answer. 

 

"Yes..."

 

" _You don't sound to happy. Why, what's going on?_   _Are they_ that _horrible_ _?_ " Daichi laughed. 

 

"It's horrible because we know them as well." Sugawara sighed in exasperation. He wasn't even meant to be tired. But he guessed that his new roommates' presence were enough to drive his energy lower than the usual.

 

" _Oh really? Who are they_ _?_ "

 

"...Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san," Sugawara groaned. 

 

It was silent from the other end. Sugawara raised an eyebrow. He was about to say something when Daichi only uttered, " _My... condolences?_ " 

 

And Sugawara started laughing. He hunched over and clutched his stomach at the unsure response of his best friend. He can't even imagine Daichi's face right now. He figured that it was mostly surprised and at the same time pity. " _Why is there something wrong?_ "

 

Sugawara ceased his laughter with a contented sigh. "N-No, there's nothing wrong. And thanks, I guess? I don't know what to say." He chuckled a little. 

 

He heard Daichi sigh from the other end. " _Alright, I have to go. Suga, you already know the three of them. Try to live a little and start closing the gap. Those three already know each other, so you don't have to worry. Just strengthen your bond with them. Also call me if Bokuto or Kuroo starts causing trouble. I've been with those two, and believe me when I say that they are nowhere near trustworthy_." He assured. " _Bye Suga_."

 

"Bye Daichi." Sugawara smiled a little and the call ended. 

 

He placed his phone beside him and looked up at the plain white ceiling. "Strengthen my bond, huh?" Sugawara mused, humming a little. "Well, why the hell not?" He chuckled a little and got off his bed, walking to his door and opening it. He breathed out a small sigh and turned his head to the left, seeing Kuroo and Bokuto on the couch already, chilling and pigging out on the couch.

 

"Um, hey guys?" Sugawara greeted, shifting a little. 

 

Both duo looked over their shoulders and smiled at Sugawara. 

 

"Hey Suga-san, what's up?" Kuroo asked. 

 

"Um... I just wanted to say that now that we're going to live together, let's lay down a few rules, alright?" 

 

Both ex-captains brightened up a little and grinned at each other. "Alright."

 

"But first, let me go get Oiks." Kuroo grinned and stumbled his way to Oikawa's room. He knocked loudly on the door and called his name out obnoxiously. He did this a few more times before Oikawa finally ripped the door open, his expression, pissed. He shot Kuroo a glare - who only raised his arms up in defense. "Hey man, Suga-san just wants to establish a few laws. And we all get a part of it, so I figured why not have you join us since you might want to have a few rules to add yourself... you know, for your own benefit?" He chuckled.

 

Oikawa was not amused. 

 

"Rule number one, Kuroo-san shouldn't be near me in less than a mile," And then he slammed the door shut.

 

Silence engulfed the trio. "Um," Sugawara started, but didn't bother to finish nonetheless.

 

"Wow man, he must really hate you." Bokuto said.

 

Kuroo groaned. "Don't worry, he's just playing hard to get." He smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading broooosss
> 
> Now let's see what are the rules on the next chapter, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> Bros broskis. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter bc... yeah. Anyways, stay tuned for moreeee.


End file.
